


A matter of who listens to a flower

by KateHeda



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Feels, F/F, Free Verse, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateHeda/pseuds/KateHeda
Summary: A realistic description of Wendy's ineffable feelings for Irene. A poem of pining, longing and burrowing of impossible romance that gives us a glimpse of the kind of love that has not been spoken about.





	A matter of who listens to a flower

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this is angst, and has been majorly inspired by true circumstances of myself and a girl i fell inlove with.
> 
> think about Irene as a straight person here  
> and Wendy just pining for her.
> 
> This was spoken from Wendy's point of view
> 
> (i posted this using mobile, will edit later)
> 
> enjoy!

It takes atleast 30 days of the month to get over my fluttering feelings for her,  
nonetheless,  
Everyday is another twenty four hours to accidentally bump into her  
School gave me atleast one hour to find her in the sea of faces in the cafeteria  
And when shes finally there, i have sixty seconds of stealing glances, then, ten of small talk  
And a second to succumb into the back of her palms

She is like a tide, a wave, a nuance at the edge of the seashore  
It takes her half the time of appearing to disappear from my sight once more  
She brings the breeze, the wind that frisks my hair, a whiff of her sentiment can bring me madness  
and after she breathes past me transpires the obvious aftermath of plight

Her beauty takes the stars off of the sky  
And then she becomes the starless night  
The void of darkness drags me on her feet  
No,she wasnt at fault, or so i hang a sign in my head  
'My white canvas needed an inkling of black'  
It drove me insane, it was hysteria because every thought that comes to mind was suddenly all about this flower

My favorite, she became, a lily, in a sea of daffodils  
You'll understand if you look it up  
Credulous as i seem  
Her smile says 'i dare you to love me'  
But her eyes says i should'nt

My luna, she is not the universe  
She is not the sun, but she commands the orbit,  
The tides, the days and the nights,  
The glimmer i can fathom in the dead of the night.

She is god, for she has taught me that i ,too, could love,  
But there is a time that she came down from the heavens and became a man.  
And i knew she was merely human,  
When she preached that her love wasn't for everyone  
And I am everyone

She reigns in the concept of ignorance  
Ignorance is bliss,  
Though bliss never reached me,  
Only ignorance did  
And it shot a sharp welded arrow through flesh and bone and my, did it hurt,  
though my only concern was the splatters of blood  
I hope it didnt reach her  
As she gripped the bow

A melody,  
There was no ringing in my ears from the day i met her  
Constant syndrome replaying in my head  
She is my favorite song till i find a new one  
Somehow the new song i grow enamoured of will sing about her  
And so playlist after playlist was built of her name

Irene  
Am envious of her  
Slumped and idle in my mind  
preen as a peach  
But ive ne'er even travelled upon hers

This is my first greeting  
might as well as my last farewell  
Gratidude exudes in my verses  
Because ive endured it well  
Before ive come to regret,  
I wish for her to receive all the love in the world  
even with my absence

For that i shall not burden her for long  
And the world shall stop  
Because regret has been my identity  
For months relentlessly  
But the axcel has finally skid to a stop--  
Finally

Worry not for the moon has not done bad  
Luna was still as glimmering in the darkness  
It is only that  
i have found solace in the sun  
And finally have fallen asleep at night

Though i may never ignore  
The one who orbits my world  
I have to look at planets at my belt  
Believing that one day  
Earth will see the atmosphere, the people, and its core  
And finally think that it is happy  
And that it can be happy  
Keeping in mind that there is day after the night  
And the moon isnt its only source of light

My luna,  
my lily,  
my first love  
You made my body tremble  
And crumble in dust  
You have taught me alot  
And ive grown fond of the lesson  
youve left in my palms,  
I am not your world  
Nor shallt i make you mine

In time, in greatness, and in moments passed by  
I shall fix myself first  
face you fully  
And turn my back  
Without glacing at you  
To save for another time


End file.
